warriorscatsfanfictionandroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Bravespirit Series
The Bravespirit series is a series about six young cats who learn that have inheirated tremendous and destructive powers. They battle the Order of the Blood Clouds and The Nether, while learning secrets behind themeselves, and the mystery surrounding what happened to the last generation of Bravespirits. Main Protaganists Pantherpaw- Black she-cat with blue eyes. The Third Wind Bravespirit, and the natural leader. Has the MAO-A gene. Based off of me! Named for my love of Carolina Panthers. Orangepaw- Orange tom with blue stripes and blue eyes. The Third Fire Bravespirit, and the reincarnation of the Second Water Bravespirit Splashheart. Based off of one of my best friends, named for his love of the Syracuse Orange. Clawpaw- Black tom with white paws, underbelly, and ears. Has light green claw marks on his flank, and deep amber eyes. Third Earth Bravespirit. Named for Monster Drink hat he always wears. Based off of my Ski Club and Home Base friend. Valleypaw-Tiny ginger kit with small, faint red stripes and green eyes. Third Water Bravespirit. Based off of my lockermate and friend. Named for his Valley Hoodie he always wears. Lightpaw- Black tom with some brown spots and green eyes. Third Lightning Bravespirit. Originally Cougerkit, for the BYU Cougers. Based off of my crush <3. Steelpaw- Yellow tom with black stripes on his flank, red flecks on his legs, and blue blotches on his tail with amber eyes. Based off of the kid who sits next to me in social studies. Named for his love of the Pittsburgh Steelers. Main Antagonists Speedkit- Gray tom with blue eyes and darker flecks. Modeled after Ashfur. Based off of a kid I knew. Dante- Ginger and black tom with fierce red eyes. Will be the most scary in the series. Based off of a character I created for an enrichment project. Phenomenon- Golden she-cat with green eyes. Modeled after the demons we all have inside. Based off of a epic song. Ren- Golden she-cat with orange eyes. Modeled after all of our dark sides. Based off of a character I created for an enrichment project. Len- Golden tom with orange eyes. Modeled after our light sides, but yet all light sides have a shadow. Based off of a character I created for enrichment project. Rockstar- White tom with black patches and blue eyes, Slaughtered the entire second generation of bravespirits. Based off off a character I made up one day randomly (Original Name Rocky) Other Important Characters The Second Generation Bravespirits- Consists of Rockstar, Rustyclaw, Boulderblock, Splashheart,Puzzle-ears, and Restfur. All were slaughtered by Rockstar, and Rockstar himself was killed by Boulderblock's apprentice, Sunpaw(claw). The First Generation Bravespirits- Consists of Firestick, Bravestar, Darkfur, Coolwave, Lightningbolt, and Calmmind. Bravestar created the Bravespirit after completing a quest to save Calmmind, and he granted his friends the other powers. The Spirit Four- Consists of Darkpaw, Hardpaw, Longpaw, and Goldenpaw. They consider themselves the helpers of the Third Generation Bravespirits. Author Notes (Wild) Many of the characters and events are based off of things that have actually happened to me. Here a list of real life similaritieYs: 1: Every kit is based off of one of my real life friends. Yes people, that means there is a real Orangekit, and a real Lightkit. They are just human. 2: Warclaw, Sunclaw, Trickspell, Hyperdash, and Dodgeheart are all based off of real people I've met. 3: Speedkit and Pantherkit's relationship are based off of a real life relationship I had with a boy. (I'm a girl XD) 4: Some of the funnier events (ep: Orangekit and Pantherkit's mouse, Sunclaw's leaf) are modeled after real life events. 5: The MAO-A gene is real, and I actually do have it. I just intensified it for dramatic purposes. 6: Real life Valleykit's bullying by 'Winterpaw' and 'Fleetpaw' really did happen to him, minus the fire part. 7: Finally, the absence Pantherkit's father (they find there parents eventually) is modeled after the absence of my dad, who died in the summer of 2011. Current Stories Fire: Part 1: Eternal Flames Fire: Part 2: Rendered Useless Fire: Part 3: Hearts Wind: Part 1: Shadows of the Past Category:Sires Category:Fanfiction Sires